


#Madisonprotectionsquad

by Owlxle



Series: "Disgustingly Adorable" -A. Ham [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle
Summary: More Jeffmads shit! It's alright, I think.Here we visit James Madison's past 'relationship' with Dolley
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: "Disgustingly Adorable" -A. Ham [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	#Madisonprotectionsquad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the formatting issues!

1789

Supposedly Thomas Jefferson was returning from France within the week, not that it mattered; Thomas didn’t want anything to do with James Madison anymore, he had made that abundantly clear just about every letter he sent. Why Thomas had suddenly rejected James’ company was completely beyond him, all he knew was that it was his fault, it had to be.

James wanted to be there when Thomas was welcomed back to the nation they’d both worked so painstakingly to build, but something in the back of his head told him to stay away, told him that his presence would put a damper on everyone else’s mood. He’d been having that feeling a lot.

\--

He hadn’t left the house in days

\--

Two weeks

\--

Twenty days

\--

Thomas had been back in America for a month, already working as secretary of state under George Washington. He hadn’t gotten much time to find and catch up with James. 

He had heard that Hamilton kid mention his old friend in passing, he decided it was a good place to start.

“Mr. Jefferson, you wanted to see me, sir?” Alexander Hamilton cautiously addressed the older man, standing outside his office door.

“Hamilton, I take it? Come in, have a seat.” Thomas motioned politely to a chair opposite his own. 

“I have a lot to do today, can we make this quick?” Nervous, Alexander was trying to lighten the tense mood.

Thomas leaned his tall body over his desk in an attempt to intimidate Alexander “Darlin’ this is no time for jokes, I need your assistance.”

Alexander shrunk in his seat, forcing himself to make eye-contact with Thomas. “M-my assistance?” He stuttered “Why?”

Upon assessing himself Thomas fell back into his seat to explain his situation, “My dear friend James Madison hasn’t reached out to me or responded to my letters since-for a long time- and I’m beginning to worry, at first I figured he hadn’t known of my return or that a letter or two of his was lost…” He paused thoughtfully “It’s been a month now.” 

“Madison? I haven’t seen him in half a year, I’m afraid I can’t be of help to you in this situation, Sir.” Alexander braced himself in case Thomas planned to yell at him.

Thomas sighed sadly, putting his head down on his desk. “That’s alright. You may go.”

Alexander stood slowly, careful not to disturb the distressed Virginian, ‘Jefferson is a bit… strange.’ he thought to himself, creeping out of the office.

\--

Dolley had gone to visit her family; She told James that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house, James, of course, intended to comply obediently.

Then… he quickly became bored, nobody had sent him any letters and he wasn’t allowed to send any unless they were in response. James had read each book in his large collection multiple times over and a man can only try to read backward for so long.

He missed Thomas; a lot. James decided to wait for his faux bride-to-be’s return for a few more days before doing anything rash, in this case going against her only wish. 

Three more days had passed, still no sign of Dolley. If James had gone an extra moment without mental stimulation he might’ve gone insane.

For the first time in months James stepped outside, the sunlight hurt his eyes for a few moments. His first instinct told him to run back inside, James never liked listening to instincts.

Before returning to mind-numbing boredom he was going to check for letters, maybe somebody had finally remembered him,

But James didn’t expect anything when he heard a horse galloping down the path, the sickly man was sitting on the porch when the rider approached him.

“Are you James Madison?” Asked the mounted stranger.

James silently nodded.

“I was starting to think I’d have these letters forever!” The man exclaimed, pulling a decent-sized sack from one of his saddlebags and handing it to James. “Take it, all these letters are addressed to you.”

The sheer volume of the bag perplexed James, why and how had he gotten so many letters over two weeks when nobody had been sending him anything before? 

Muttering a thank you, James shuffled awkwardly back into the house and into his own quarters before throwing the sack onto his desk.

He undid the sack so that the letters were resting on a large piece of fabric. On top of the pile was a  letter with it’s back facing up, James thought nothing of it at first; he planned to count and sort the letters before reading them.

_ Mostly _ what he had expected, letters from Hamilton and Washington, however, more than half of the collection was made up of letters from one man; Thomas Jefferson. James was incredibly confused, didn’t Thomas hate him? It didn’t make any sense.

James picked up the flipped letter and examined it, also from Thomas, he discovered. 

He compared the handwriting in these new letters to those he’d received during Thomas’ time in Paris, he came to the realization that these new letters were written in the same handwriting that James had come to so easily recognize, his dear friend’s old handwriting.

James tore open the letter hastily, absorbing every word and the information it held.

**_Dear Sir_ **

**_I do not know if you are yet aware, but I returned from France a month ago and was appointed as Secretary of State._ **

**_I wonder if you have suddenly decided to reject my company for we haven’t had any contact since 1786. I have sent you many letters during this time without any response, my dear friend, you are starting to cause me intense concern. If you no longer wish to associate with me please at least ease my worries. I miss you and your company, James._ **

**_This is likely the last letter I will write for quite some time, working with this ‘Hamilton’ is proving to be almost unbearable without an ally and I must attempt to take a break from a source of stress for a while._ **

**_T. Jefferson_ **

James tore his eyes from the letter, very quickly realizing warm tears streaming down his face. It wasn’t  _ that _ sad, so why was he crying?

...He knew exactly why Thomas thought that James had purposefully ignored his letters and James had worried him so much. He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. 

Reading through Thomas’ other letters James discovered that his friend’s handwriting became much more frantic as time went on, the style never changed but James could tell that Thomas was upset. 

Pulling out his ink, quills, and parchment, James moved the other letters aside, clearing space for him to write efficiently. 

James quickly dipped the tip of one of his quills in the ink vial. Tears were still streaming down his face, though they were beginning to lessen in volume. Positioning his pen above the paper James began to write.

_**Dear Sir** _

_**I am aware of your return from France, although I must admit I was not aware of your new position working under Washington, congratulations, my dear friend.** _

_**I never had and malicious intentions, in fact, I have the slightest inkling that your letters have been kept from me during these last few years. I’m sorry to have worried you, Thomas. I detest that we’ve been apart long enough to allow our friendship to come into question.** _

_**Yes, Hamilton is quite annoying at times, however, his personality resembles yours.** _

_**I very much hope to see you soon** _

_**J. Madison** _

James carefully folded the paper in half and slipped it into a white envelope, he addressed it to Thomas’ home in Virginia. 

\--

Thomas was back at Monticello, Washington had forced both Jefferson and Hamilton to take a break knowing that one would never take time off while the other was still working.

\--

Jefferson was lounging on his velvet couch in leisure clothes when one of his workers quietly approached him. Thomas swiftly pulled himself into an upright position and shot her a glare so deadly that the normally composed woman began to tremble and stutter. “A-a letter f-from M-mist-mister Madison, Sir.” 

Thomas’ chocolate brown eyes widened and his irritated frown became a giddy smile as he eagerly  plucked the white envelope from the silver platter that was being presented to him and began working his way to its contents, swiftly opening the envelope and unfolding the parchment. 

The letter left him… confused; if James was already ‘aware of his return from France’ then why had he only sent a letter now? ‘...your letters have been kept from me these last few years.’ Who would want to keep Thomas’ letters away from James, and Why? Most importantly, how did  _ his _ personality resemble  _ Hamilton’s _ ? 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it probably seems like I abandoned this fandom, I haven't! I've never actually abandoned a fandom, it just fades into the back of my mind for a bit. I just haven't been writing fics at all lately.  
> This fic has been in the works for a while and it's the longest chapter for a fic I've ever written/published.  
> I'm not trying to say 'oh straight people are all horrible' because quite simply, that's not true, this is an AU that allows me to put more historical characters into my stories to expand my ability to write creatively.  
> Plus, I love angst. >:3


End file.
